Le coup de la panne
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Etait-ce une si bonne idée d'expliquer le "coup de la panne" à Castiel, Sam? - Fic écrite sur le prompt du même nom. Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Prompt: **Le coup de la panne.

**Couple: **Faut-il vraiment demander? Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 2e round de l'année. J'ai écrit huit fics en tout lors de ce marathon, dont cinq Supernatural (moi, obsédée par la série? Non, voyons :'D). Merci à Sofela pour le prompt, huhu!

**Note 2: **Se déroule lors de la saison 5. J'adore les écrire tous les trois durant cette saison.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.Le coup de la panne.**

C'était une soirée tranquille pour une fois, et les Winchester s'étaient installés devant la télévision de leur chambre d'hôtel, Castiel à leurs côtés. Sam travaillait sur son ordinateur, ne relevant la tête que de temps à autre, mais Dean semblait très absorbé par le programme, malgré ses protestations comme quoi l'histoire n'était qu'une "romance débile bonne pour adolescentes prépubères." Il ne se taisait jamais et commentait tout, entraînant moult levées d'yeux au ciel de la part de Sam.

Castiel fronçait les sourcils. Pour quelqu'un disant ne pas être intéressé par l'histoire, Dean faisait attention à tous les détails et ses yeux ne quittaient que rarement l'écran.

La voiture de l'homme de la télévision s'arrêta en crachotant, et ce dernier se tourna vers sa compagne avec une moue que Castiel trouvait exagérée pour son embarras, bien qu'il n'eût pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine des expressions humaines.

Dean grimaça, soufflant de dérision.

- En plus de tout le reste, il va _aussi_ lui faire le coup de la panne?

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncèrent un peu plus. Il se tourna vers Sam :

- Le "coup de la panne"?

Sam releva les yeux vers lui, tressaillant à l'exclamation outrée de Dean ("Il est _nuuul_, ça va jamais marcher!") :

- C'est, hum.

Sam se mordit la lèvre, laissant ses yeux vagabonder un instant, songeur.

Il le regarda de nouveau :

- Tu pourrais dire que c'est une méthode humaine pour courtiser quelqu'un, je suppose. Tu simules une panne pour créer une situation te permettant de te rapprocher de quelqu'un.

- Me "rapprocher de quelqu'un"...?

Sam se reconcentra sur ses recherches. Dean poussait des cris de frustration devant l'écran de télévision, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux.

Castiel le fixa attentivement.

- ...Hum.

xxx

**Panne de burger**

La première fois ne fut pas volontaire. Ils étaient attablés dans un restaurant, attendant leurs plats, quand la serveuse arriva près de Castiel avec une moue contrite :

- Je suis vraiment désolée, nous n'avons plus de burger.

- ...Oh.

Pour être honnête, cela n'embêtait pas trop Castiel. Un sentiment étrange fit une boucle en lui, quelque chose qu'il pensa être de la déception, mais excepté cela, Castiel n'avait encore techniquement pas besoin de manger, bien qu'il fût coupé du paradis. Comme dirait Dean, il lui restait encore assez de "jus" pour ne pas nécessiter de s'alimenter.

Dean ne sembla pas réaliser cela, cependant.

- Plus de burger, dans un restaurant?

Sam jeta à son frère un regard de reproche. La serveuse se tourna vers Dean, une expression honnêtement désolée sur le visage.

- Toutes nos excuses. Nous sommes en soirée, et nous sommes en panne de pain à burger. Nous avons sous-estimé l'appétit en burgers de nos clients.

Dean renifla, moqueur. Sam le fusilla des yeux, puis se tourna vers Castiel :

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux prendre autre chose, si tu veux, Cas.

Castiel baissa la tête. Il réalisa que rien ne lui faisait envie à part le burger. Il s'était vu en train d'en manger un en compagnie de ses amis humains, et son coeur se serra un peu à la pensée que ce n'était pas possible.

C'était définitivement de la déception.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Non, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais _besoin_. Je ne prendrai rien, merci.

La femme insista encore un peu, puis voyant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, hocha la tête et quitta leur table.

Castiel garda ses yeux baissés.

Quand les plats des frères arrivèrent, Dean se leva pour aller demander quelque chose en cuisine puis revint avec une assiette en plus. Se rasseyant, il partagea son steak sans un mot et posa l'assiette devant Castiel.

Castiel leva la tête vers lui, stupéfait.

- Dean?

Dean lui sourit. Doucement, presque timide.

- C'est pas grand-chose, mais comme ça, tu as au moins le steak.

Il se tourna vers son frère, ignorant l'expression que celui-ci arborait en le fixant, yeux écarquillés et bouche ouverte :

- Un steak bien grillé et plein de sauce et bieeeen gras, pas vrai, Sammy?

La bouche de Sam se referma d'un coup sec. Il lui lança un regard noir, encerclant sa salade dans un geste protecteur.

- Dean, c'est dégoûtant.

Dean rit.

Castiel sourit légèrement, l'observant sans un mot.

Son coeur se desserra.

xxx

**Panne d'humour**

La deuxième fois fut une erreur stratégique.

Dean disait souvent que Castiel n'avait aucun humour, mais c'était faux. Son humour était simplement différent du sien, et probablement des êtres humains en général; attaché à d'autres détails. Amusé par des concours de circonstances, des jeux de destinée, des taquineries de langage.

Il avait aussi de l'auto-dérision. Il ne comprenait que rarement les références de Dean, mais, honnêtement? Il accentuait parfois ses réactions de confusion, uniquement dans le but d'élargir un peu plus le sourire qui naissait alors sur le visage du chasseur.

Ainsi, Castiel possédait peu de choses, mais il avait bien un sens de l'humour.

Il décida donc, un matin, de tenter d'être "en panne d'humour".

Le résultat fut désastreux. A chaque blague de Dean, Castiel le fixait sans bouger, sans parler, clignant simplement des paupières avec un visage lissé par une incompréhension totale. Il ne lui offrait aucune expression à laquelle se raccrocher, simulant, comme lui avait expliqué Sam, sa "panne" d'humour, tentant de créer la situation qui les rapprocherait tous les deux.

Le sourire, sur le visage de Dean, tomba très vite de son visage, ses sourcils d'abord plissés de confusion. Puis, inquiets. Et puis vexés.

Au bout de la quatrième plaisanterie qui tombait à l'eau, Dean explosa :

- Si je te dérange, dis-le-moi! Je me tais ou je m'en vais, et tu n'auras pas à m'ignorer!

Et il partit en claquant la porte de l'hôtel, laissant Castiel totalement perdu.

Dans un geste lent, Castiel porta la main à sa poitrine. Surpris par la douleur soudaine qu'il ressentait sous ses doigts.

Sam l'approcha à pas de loup.

- Castiel, quelque chose ne va pas? Dean t'a fait quelque chose? Tu lui en veux?

Castiel tourna vers Sam des yeux désolés, inconscient de la détresse qui se lisait sur son visage.

- Sam... Blesser ton frère, c'était la dernière chose que je voulais.

Les prunelles de Sam s'écarquillèrent devant son expression.

Castiel s'envola.

Dans la soirée, il entendit Dean l'appeler à voix basse mais insistante, toujours blessée mais surtout _inquiète_, craquelée.

Castiel réapparut aussitôt auprès de lui. Il venait toujours quand Dean l'appelait, mais il était incapable de résister à une voix pareille.

Atterrissant là, à ses côtés, et ce quel que fût le dénouement de leur rencontre, Castiel souhaita de toutes ses forces ne plus jamais entendre la voix de Dean craquer ainsi à cause de lui.

- Hello, Dean.

Dean était assis sur le capot de sa voiture, une bouteille de whisky à la main. Non ouverte. La lune jetait ses reflets sur lui, ourlant son expression d'ombres tristes.

Le souffle de Castiel se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

- Je suis déso-

- Cas, je-

Ils s'interrompirent au même moment, se fixant. Dean finit par baisser les yeux, tapotant le capot de la voiture à côté de lui pour inviter Castiel à le rejoindre.

Castiel le fit, se recroquevillant dans son enveloppe corporelle, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible.

Dean soupira.

- Ecoute, Cas. Sam m'a parlé, et m'a dit que tu avais peut-être un problème. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme ça, j'ai cru...

Dean avala brusquement, les mots comme coincés dans sa gorge. Fronçant les sourcils avec détermination, il se tourna vers lui :

- Cas, quelque chose ne va pas? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Castiel secoua la tête, une fois, deux fois, fermant les yeux. Dans son effort pour le réconforter, il saisit la manche de Dean, ignorant son exclamation de surprise.

- Non, Dean, c'est... C'est moi qui ne me suis pas montré censé. J'ai été naïf, et... idiot. Je n'ai pas assez réfléchi.

Il releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Dean avala de nouveau, difficilement. Il le fixait sans ciller, son pouls s'affolant contre ses doigts.

Le fait qu'il ne retirait pas sa main faisait danser quelque chose sous la peau de Castiel.

Les mots mirent du temps à venir mais ils sortirent finalement de la gorge du chasseur, sans souffle :

- Tu n'es pas en train de me faire le coup du "Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi", hein?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, confus :

- ...C'est pourtant cela. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi.

Dean se figea.

- Cas. On dit ce genre de chose lors des ruptures amoureuses.

Une seconde passa. Puis deux. Cinquante centièmes de secondes.

Castiel ouvrit des yeux immenses.

- _OH._

Il lacha brusquement la main de Dean. Secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Oh, non. Non. Non non non. _Non_.

Dean éclata de rire.

Soudainement, comme cela, il éclata de rire, ses yeux plissés et doux, _doux_, vert tendre sous la lumière lunaire. Son visage s'éclairait d'un sourire comme un phare dans la nuit, là pour l'empêcher de se perdre.

Et Castiel, entouré de toutes les étoiles du ciel, sur le capot de cette voiture, la lune gigantesque au-dessus de lui, n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau.

Dean baissa les yeux. Souriait toujours.

Saisi d'une impulsion, il passa la main dans les cheveux de Castiel avant de descendre de la voiture.

- Je te reconnais bien là...

Castiel cligna des yeux, hébété. Ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

Les yeux de Dean pétillèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux, toussant légèrement.

- Ca va aller? Si quelque chose ne va pas, je ne suis pas doué pour ça mais tu peux, uh... En parler. Je suppose.

Il ajouta, étrangement vite :

- Ou à Sam, si tu préfères, bien sûr!

Castiel lui sourit, lentement. Il porta la main à sa poitrine.

Il n'avait plus mal.

- Je vais bien.

Dean lui sourit de nouveau, large, avant de prendre la direction de l'hôtel. Castiel lui emboîta le pas.

La bouteille de whisky resta oubliée sur le capot.

xxx

**Panne de vêtements**

Castiel se jura de ne plus jamais refaire la même erreur, et estima qu'il était plus prudent de simuler la "panne" de quelque chose de matériel. Le problème était que...

Eh bien. Castiel possédait peu de choses, et était très bien ainsi. Il avait encore trop de "jus" pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Alors, Castiel réfléchit. De quoi pouvait-il similer la "panne" sans aucun danger?

...Les humains avaient facilement froid, pas vrai?

- Je crois que j'ai froid.

Castiel énonça donc ce fait, au milieu du petit-déjeuner, un joli matin de printemps.

Sam cligna des yeux. Dean le fixa, sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Son oeuf retomba dans son assiette dans un gros "splotch".

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. Le soleil était radieux.

Dean se leva aussitôt.

- ...Est-ce que tu n'as plus de jus? As-tu de la fièvre? Est-ce même possible que tu aies de la fièvre?

Il se rapprocha en deux enjambées, plaquant sa main contre son front. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Sammy, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit chaud.

Sam pencha la tête pour l'observer.

- Cas, tu n'as plus de pouvoirs, c'est ça? Ca y est?

Dean le fixa, et ses yeux exprimaient un deuil compassionnel tellement intense que Castiel baissa la tête, honteux.

La main de Dean était toujours sur son front. Il frissonna.

- Non, ça va. Je peux encore...

Il disparut.

Il réapparut couvert de tous les vêtements qu'il avait trouvés dans les parages. Ce qui faisait... beaucoup.

- Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur de calcul.

Il avait au moins mis cinq manteaux. Il avait trouvé des écharpes au Groenland, qu'il s'était nouées autour du cou et qu'il laissait traîner derrière lui en cascades multicolores. Son bonnet était couvert de pompons, un grelot sonnant à chacun de ses pas. Il avait des difficultés à avancer dans ses énormes bottes de fourrure.

Dean éclata de rire.

Sam haussa un sourcil.

- Où as-tu trouvé ces bottes?

Castiel plissa le front, mécontent.

- Un homme imposant habillé de rouge et de blanc et vivant au Pôle Nord me les a données. Un "cadeau en avance", d'après lui.

Castiel ignora leurs expressions ahuries.

D'un mouvement de main, les vêtements disparurent.

- Hmpf.

Il quitta la cuisine en claquant la porte.

Dans l'après-midi, il boudait toujours. Enfin, d'après Dean.

- Je ne "boude" pas.

Dean appuya sur l'un de ses bras repliés d'un doigt.

- Oh si, tu boudes.

Castiel fit la moue.

Dans un grand spectacle d'étirements, Dean s'allongea sur le canapé.

- Sam est parti à la bibliothèque, et pour l'instant, on n'a aucune piste. Je vais faire la sieste, pour une fois.

Castiel plissa les sourcils.

- Mais on est au début de l'après-midi.

Dean lui sourit, espiègle.

- La meilleure heure pour la sieste.

Il marqua une pause. Le fixa dans les yeux.

- La sieste. Se glisser sous les couvertures, et tout le reste. C'est parfait pour quand a froid. Ou quand on a un peu le blues.

Castiel se figea.

Dean tapota la place qui restait sur le canapé avec une nonchalance exagérée, détournant le regard :

- Tu viens t'asseoir aussi?

Castiel le rejoignit.

Quand Sam revint, il trouva son frère endormi sur le canapé, sa tête contre l'épaule de leur ange.

S'il vit Castiel remettre délicatement en place les cheveux sur le front de Dean, il n'en fit aucune remarque.

xxx

**Panne de jus**

Il arriva bien un moment où ses pouvoirs diminuèrent. Il n'en restait plus qu'un filet, liant tant bien que mal ses cellules entre elles. Castiel en avait parfaitement conscience.

Il s'interposa quand même.

- Cas! Cas, je te _jure_, si tu meurs en m'ayant protégé, je te tue, tu m'entends? Je te _TUE _!

Dean.

Castiel sourit.

- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens...

- _CASTIEL_ !

Le monde devint noir.

Castiel reprit connaissance sur le canapé d'un énième hôtel. Sam nettoyait sa peau maculée de boue et de sang, ses yeux brillants.

Dean le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne refais _plus jamais ça _!

Il mouillait sa nuque.

Son coeur battait tout contre lui, rapide mais _vivant_. Chaud, et présent.

Castiel répondit à son étreinte.

Il inspira profondément, et sourit.

xxx

**Panne d'inspiration**

Castiel était de plus en plus humain. Les jours passaient et Castiel avait besoin de manger, de dormir. Il apprit ce que c'était qu'avoir chaud, ou _froid_.

Il renonça à son plan. Celui-ci n'avait de toute manière jamais vraiment fonctionné : Castiel ne comprenait pas encore assez les émotions humaines.

Mais, plus que tout, Castiel ne voulait pas tromper Dean.

C'était cette dernière raison qui l'avait poussé à tout lui avouer.

- Dean, je renonce à te courtiser.

Ils étaient assis à la table du petit-déjeuner. Sam quitta précipitamment les lieux à ses paroles, prétextant une urgence, laissant son verre de lait plein.

Dean s'étrangla dans son café.

Castiel fut aussitôt auprès de lui, une main sur son dos.

- Dean? Ca va?

Dean se recula pour l'observer, bouche bée, yeux ronds. Il semblait avoir des difficultés pour trouver ses mots, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sur des sons inaudibles.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- C'est si surprenant ou si déplaisant que cela?

Ces mots le sortirent de sa torpeur.

Dean se rapprocha de nouveau, l'attrapant par le poignet, comme par peur qu'il ne s'éloigne.

- Non, Cas! Non! C'est... _Ugh_.

Il inspira à fond. Expira. Le regarda dans les yeux :

- _Explique_.

Alors, Castiel expliqua. Il raconta tout : le film que regardait Dean, les explications de Sam, le burger. Son désastreux essai de camoufler son sens de l'humour. La simulation de la sensation de froid, qui n'avait rien donné. La perte non calculée de ses pouvoirs.

Dean l'écoutait, ses yeux s'écarquillant graduellement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au début avant de se lisser de nouveau, étrangement calmes. A la mention de la perte de ses pouvoirs, la main de Dean se resserra un peu plus autour de son poignet.

- Tu es un idiot.

Castiel s'interrompit. Une vague de quelque chose d'amer le submergea, collante, soudain claustrophobique. Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine, douloureux, déçu, _trahi_.

- _Oh_.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Incontrôlable.

C'était cela, la "peine de coeur"?

Dean l'observait, et en voyant son visage qui essayait de redevenir insensible, ses tentatives pour se dégager, il _paniqua_ soudain, brutalement, l'attrapant à deux mains doucement mais fermement, ses yeux immenses et terrifiés.

- _Non_. Cas, _attends_ !

Castiel s'immobilisa.

Dean le fixait, le souffle court.

- Ce n'était pas la peine. _Idiot_, ce n'était pas la peine. Tu comprends ce que je dis?

Le temps s'arrêta.

Castiel l'étudia. Les yeux verts et brillants, têtus et fiers, si sincères dans leur détermination, désespérés qu'il comprît. La bouche, qui enlaçait d'affection les mots les plus incongrus, dont les sourires éclairaint et _brûlaient_.

Dean lui-même. Dean, qui l'avait accueilli auprès de lui, comme un membre de sa famille. Dean dont l'existence avait bougé l'axe de son monde.

Dean qui aimait fièrement, de toutes ses forces.

Et qui peut-être...

Castiel avala. Son coeur à ras bord.

- Je comprends...

Dean _sourit_.

Quand il se pencha vers lui, le coeur de Castiel se déversa - chute libre -, ailes déployées, et Cas répondit au baiser avec entrain, l'espoir gravé sur ses lèvres.

Plus tard, Castiel murmurerait entre deux souffles, sourire désespérément large :

- Je t'ai dit la vérité parce que je ne supportais pas de te mentir. Et aussi parce que j'étais en panne d'inspiration.

Et Dean rirait, rirait jusqu'à en perdre son souffle, se laissant chuter parce qu'il savait que Castiel serait là.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
